


Silencios de amor

by SungBambu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Existían los silencios incómodos, aquellos en los que uno se siente casi obligado a llenar con alguna conversación sin sentido solo por dejar de escucharlos. Conocía bien aquel silencio que se presentaba tras apagarse las carcajadas, aquel que te dejaba la sonrisa curvando suavemente los labios durante horas. Luego estaba aquel silencio, tan nuevo e inexplorado que solo su corazón y las respiraciones interrumpían.





	Silencios de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene spoliers de "Cuentos de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras", "Una larga conversación" o "Fiesta de compromiso", "Lady Midnight" y "Lord of Shadows"

Silencios de amor

No había sido nunca una exageración llamar a Nueva York "la ciudad que nunca duerme". El día se había acabado, pero el bullicio y la actividad en las calles no parecía disminuir como sucedía en otros lugares, así estuvieran solo a minutos de la medianoche. Su móvil se había quedado sin batería para cuando subía las escaleras del subterráneo en medio de lo que era un torbellino de papeles, arrancándose del hedor al cual estaba seguro no se acostumbraría jamás, impidiendo que avisara de su -seguramente muy esperada- llegada.

Podía uno de esos días trazar el camino a ciegas tal como si fuese un sabueso siguiendo un rastro, eso tras haberlo recorrido durante años casi a diario. Lo había tomado bajo diferentes climas y con los más diversos sentimientos guiando sus pasos. En ocasiones, lo había hecho corriendo con el corazón desbocado, otras, a paso ligero, como si nada más pudiese importar a su alrededor; había experimentado la inquietante sensación de cosquilleo en sus manos, sabiendo que le abrirían la puerta al primer toque; también las náuseas y el nerviosismo al temer no ser en absoluto bienvenido. No importaba cómo, pero era siempre el mismo destino: el loft del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, ubicado en uno de los almacenes populares entre artistas en la década de los 50.

El camino a pie desde la estación al apartamento no era demasiado largo, pero una herida -provocada al haber subestimado a un demonio ravener- cerrando lentamente en su pierna -eso gracias a la iratze dibujada por su hermana tras acabar la misión en un área abandonada cercana al Lobo de Jade- y un golpe tornándose de un nada atractivo verde en el abdomen estaba haciendo de su rutina un verdadero desafío. No era que desease quejarse de su vida como un Cazador de Sombras, en realidad, entrenar a diario, combatir hordas de demonios en el centro de Manhattan, investigar sobre desapariciones de mundanos en lugares que definitivamente salían de los límites de Nueva York o pasar horas y horas de reuniones con Lily y Maia para mantener a los subterráneos al menos medianamente satisfechos tras la instauración de la Guerra Fría no eran trabajos que se le hicieran tediosos. Había nacido con sangre de ángel corriendo por sus venas así que más que su labor era parte de sí mismo, una parte a la que no podría renunciar ni en sus próximas tres vidas. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que días como aquellos deseaba el fin de la jornada incluso antes de poner el primer pie fuera de la cama.

Sobre sus hombros estaba cayendo más peso del que, sentía, podía soportar. Alec Lightwood era ya no solo el nombre del hermano y parabatai de Jace Herondale, -Wayland, Morgensten o Lightwood, dependiendo de la época a la que hiciera referencia- el mejor nephilim de su generación, ahora también el nombre del hijo del Inquisidor, Robert Lightwood; el sinónimo del hermano y parabatai del director del Instituto de Nueva York; era el sustantivo del famoso héroe de la Guerra Oscura, conocido por su actuación y heroísmo en ella; era también su título el de "novio del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane", era ese chico de oscuro cabello que lo había besado en la boca frente a todos sin importar nada más; Alec Lightwood era el nombre del padre de un pequeño brujo y de un nephilim de sangra latina, cuyas apariciones no habían estado exentas de polémicas en sí.  
Había pasado en pocos años de ser solo una sombra a un personaje incluso admirado por las nuevas generaciones de cazadores, algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Era ahora su nombre puesto en bocas de quienes no conocía incluso antes de presentarse a ellos, pareciendo que sabían sobre su vida entera y esperando ansiosos por que hiciera más.  
Su vida se parecía a aquella visión en Edom, con su padre orgulloso de sus logros -a pesar de que su relación seguía teniendo cierta tensión- y la aceptación de aquellos a quienes había temido perder por mostrarse tal cual era. Había conseguido el reconocimiento que toda su adolescencia persiguió, pero ahora le parecía incluso agobiante. Se había transformado en una leyenda viviente y el pensamiento de que generaciones posteriores hablarían de sus hazañas mientras él formaba parte de la cuidad de huesos era muchas veces aterradora.

En ocasiones cerraba los ojos por lo que eran largos minutos, esperando que al volver a abrirlos el espejo le devolviese a ese chico de dieciséis o diecisiete que había sido. Quería encontrar al muchacho cuyas preocupaciones se reducían a mantener el trasero de Jace fuera de problemas y a Isabelle alejada de las seelies, pero esa vida le había escogido, y él a ella. En todas esas ocasiones bastaba con detenerse a pensar en todo lo que había ganado en pocos años, la felicidad que sus decisiones habían traído a su diario para que la ansiedad bajara y pudiese continuar.

La llave que seguía usando de colgante chocó con la parte superior de la cerradura cuando intentó abrir, forzando a sus ojos captar el lugar correcto para hacerla ingresar y girarla hasta que cediera con solo presionar un poco la palma sobre la fría superficie. Pensó en la runa que silenciaba sus pasos mientras subía las escaleras, evitando a conciencia el pasamanos a pesar de que ya no era el mismo endeble de madera que había escuchado crujir mientras estaba demasiado ocupado contra los labios del brujo y por no separarse de la calidez de la boca del dueño de los hermosos ojos verdosos se hubiese dejado caer, embriagado en las nuevas sensaciones que le estaba haciendo descubrir en sus brazos.

Los caballos habían vuelto a ser ratones cuando se detuvo en medio de la sala principal. Las luces de un par de vehículos iluminando el loft por un momento permitió que sus ojos azules repararan en los juguetes olvidados en el piso, los crayones esparcidos entre una de las mesas y los cojines donde seguramente se habían arrodillado para dibujar; las hojas con su arte seguramente estaban ahora adornando la pared de la habitación de huéspedes -una de las tres que el brujo tenía ante cualquier emergencia- que había pasado a ser de ellos o quizás la puerta de la nevera la que ahora se llenaba de alimentos que iban a comprar personalmente al supermercado y no con los chaquidos del brujo.

Seguía consiente de que el ruido de la ciudad le había seguido hasta allí, pero, igual que si hubiese apagado el reproductor, el silencio solo entró en la habitación haciéndole compañía. Existían los silencios incómodos, aquellos en los que uno se siente casi obligado a llenar con alguna conversación sin sentido solo por dejar de escucharlos. Conocía bien aquel silencio que se presentaba tras apagarse las carcajadas, aquel que te dejaba la sonrisa curvando suavemente los labios durante horas. Luego estaba aquel silencio, tan nuevo e inexplorado que solo su corazón y las respiraciones interrumpían.  
El invierno podía volver a ser verano en su corazón, viendo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada la bella escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.  
No era difícil saber qué había ocurrido allí, los niños en pijama abrazados a Magnus eran evidencia suficiente de que le habían insistido al mayor hasta que este les permitió esperar despiertos por él en el sofá, cayendo luego inevitablemente todos dormidos.  
Las pestañas hacían sombra en las mejillas morenas de Rafael, con su cabeza apoyada suavemente contra la del pequeño Blueberry quien, a su vez, estaba con el oído cerca del corazón de Magnus. Entendía la razón del porqué al menor le gustaba tanto dormir cerca de sus latidos, incluso a él le agradaba oír aquel lento palpitar, más lento que el de cualquier mundano o cazador, como lo único constante en una inmortal vida.  
Magnus era una escena adorable en sí, con el cabello lacio sobre los ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas gracias al calor que provocaban los tres. Tenía la camisa abierta sobre el pecho, arrugada tras usarla el día completo y la cabeza colgando suavemente por el respaldo de la improvisada cama.

Con pasos ágiles fue sorteando como todo un experto los obstáculos que los niños habían dejado hasta alcanzar la habitación principal, dejando su equipo de cacería, aprovechando de descalzarse las botas de combate y colocarse ropa para dormir. Intentó no tardar para así ir hasta la habitación de los niños, descubriendo que Magnus había abierto más temprano ambas camas y ordenado los peluches con los que dormían, solo esperando a convencer a los chicos de irse a dormir, algo que ahora podría concretar.

\- Alexander

Su nombre se escuchaba igual que un hechizo en los labios del asiático. Lo decía de un modo particular, casi acariciando cada letra al salir de sus labios para acabar con una sonrisa instalada en ellos. Con solo ese acto sus propios labios reflejaron una sonrisa, cerrando la mano en el respaldo para inclinarse hasta alcanzar a Magnus con un beso que había estado deseando todo el camino a casa. Se inclinó un poco más para depositar un par de besos en las frentes de los menores, viendo con cariño como se removían un poco con intenciones de despertarse, sin llegar a lograrlo.

\- Insistieron en esperarte y no tuve fuerzas para negarme - ofreció aquellas palabras como una disculpa con el mismo tono ronco que le acompañaba cada mañana. Parecía ser Magnus el niño travieso que había desobedecido las órdenes de sus padres, mostrándose culpable ahora que había sido descubierto por Alexander.

\- Los llevaré a la habitación. Deberías ir a la cama también - fue más bien una sugerencia, pero de todos modos hizo un mohín cuando Magnus rodó los ojos y tomó a Rafa en brazos al tiempo que él cogía a al menor para ir a acomodarlo entre las almohadas y cobijas.

Le pareció oír entre los balbuceos de Max un te quiero cuando abrió por un momento los ojos justo antes de volver a quedarse dormido, saliendo de la habitación junto al brujo sin deshacer la mueca.

\- Me he sentido mejor, no estés molesto -murmuró abrazándole por la espalda, depositando un beso en su nuca sabiendo que no podía resistirse demasiado tiempo. Se oyó un suspiro y luego sus hombros se relajaron, girándose sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a él sin salir de entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Has tenido noticias del Laberinto?

\- Las mismas que ya conoces. Cada vez hay más brujos cayendo tras usar su magia ¿Has tenido noticias sobre Rafael? -Alec negó con la cabeza igual como lo había hecho Magnus al responder- ganaremos esto, garbancito.

\- Tengo miedo, Magnus. Tú, Max y Rafael son mi vida. No sé que haría si algo les pasara.

\- Serás fuerte por ti y por nosotros, Alec. Somos una familia ahora - aseguró con cierto fervor en la mirada, esa ambarina que sin el glamour encantaba al mayor de los Lightwood y el arquero aceptó sus palabras a pesar de que su corazón seguía apesadumbrado - somos una familia, Alexander. No los dejaría. No voy a renunciar a ustedes ni por La Clave ni por nadie. No me dejaré vencer tampoco, buscaré el origen de nuestro agotamiento.

\- Confío en ti, eres el mejor.

\- Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, amor -guiño con coquetería, aprovechando de guiar su camino hasta la orilla de la cama - y ahora, realmente me encuentro con muchas energías.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué podemos hacer con eso?

\- Se me ocurren un par de cosas - Murmuró contra su boca, haciendo olvidar las preocupaciones del moreno en un beso y tras el beso permitieron que su propio silencio fuese roto con lo único que podía valer la pena.


End file.
